


Rekindled: The Red Thread of Fate

by wujilan



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, mao dao zu shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Fiction, Red String of Fate, Slow Romance, Students, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Untamed (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujilan/pseuds/wujilan
Summary: This is the story of four men, two of which live in the past, while two of them suffer in the future. One tragic accident haunts each of them through the years, tying them to one another by a single red string of fate. An unforgettable love with a regrettable past, what will happen to these four men as they try to rekindle a romance they once had?
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Nie Huaisang, Jiang Yanli/ Jin Zixuan, Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, wei wuxian/ lan zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Aside from the soft crunch of snow underfoot heard outside the doors of their shared room in Coffin Town, there was deafening quiet. The smaller of the two men was breathing heavily, his body bloodied and bruised. He was smiling his typical half-grin, his hand reaching up weakly to caress the others cheek as his lover wept silent tears.

"No matter what, Song Lan, everything will be okay. I love you so much. You are my everything, my soulmate, my sword. If not in this life, may we be happy in the next one." He knew his time was up. 

"Xiao Xingchen…you can't go." A husky voice murmured. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have any choice." Xiao Xingchen coughs, blood pouring from the open wound from his stomach, pooling in his mouth, and dribbling from the corners. His memory was already starting to get hazy as his heartbeat slowed. Song Lan had taken him from Xue Yang, a merciless youth who would kill a man and his family over a petty incident.

"You're not allowed to leave me again." Insisted Song Lan, his arms enveloping the other further into his blood-stained robes. This wouldn't be the first time he had seen his lover so beaten up; however, he feared it would be his last. In all of his life, Song Lan had never been able to find someone who understood him as well as Xiao Xingchen. 

With the last of his strength, Xiao Xingchen propped himself up, pressing a messy peck to the other's lips. They were both cold, lips cracked from the intense chill, but this moment was one to be remembered. Xiao rested his head against his lover's shoulder and hummed their song softly. 

A soft rapping at the door came before it opened slowly. 

There he was, the mastermind behind all of this: Xue Yang. 

"Oh? What a surprise to find you both here in this condition." He tossed open his fan, hiding a smirk, no doubt, as he waved it a few times before shutting it in one smooth motion. Song Lan reached for the hilt of his sword, stopping only when he noticed the wince of his lover in his lap. His eyes narrowed as the other slowly walked across the room to loom over where they sat on the floor. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You didn't really think I knew nothing, did you?"

"Honestly, I thought you were full of hot air," Xiao answered in his typical flippant manner. 

"Always full of quick wit, even up to your dying moments, Xiao. Too bad your wit won't be able to save you now." 

The black markings that had receded into what seemed like thin veins surged along Song Lan's nape as Xue Yang spun what looked to be a replica of the Stygian Tiger Amulet. Xiao Xingchen watched in horror as his lover struggled to maintain himself, his already pale skin turning translucent as black veins snaked along his wrists, widening as they pulsed and surged along his nape. 

"Song…you can't. Listen to me, you are not this. You are the ground to my moon, the cold frost to my gentle breeze, please." Xiao caressed his lover's cheek, knowing the eyes that stared back at him were his own. Song Lan had been punished by His Excellency, long ago, beaten and abandoned, and Xiao Xingchen had picked him up, giving him another chance. 

"I'm...sorry, Xingchen."

Fuxue swished through the air, burying itself hilt deep into the other's chest before the irises of his eyes turned as paperwhite as his skin, Song Lan's last act of humanity. Xiao Xingchen felt as his lover stilled, slumping after a brief moment, his eyes fluttering behind closed lids. A heartbroken scream ripped through the quiet as Xingchen felt his Song Lan slip through his grasp once again. He moved his hand over to the hilt of Fuxue, feebly trying to clot the blood that flowed profusely through his chilled blue fingertips. 

"You weren't supposed to leave me. You said everything would be okay, Song Lan. You said that everything would be just fine, so how could you leave me? I gave you eyes, so you may be able to see everything from my perspective. How could you love me so much, and then disappear? Song?" With each question, Xiao Xingchen would hit the other's chest, bloodied tears streaming down his cheeks as he grits his teeth, hearing the low cynical laughter of Xue Yang behind them. The smirk that stretched across his narrow face disgusted Xiao Xingchen so. 

"You thought he would be forgiven? Taking something that is of my belonging? He is nothing! He had his eyes torn out like a weak animal, and you still took him in, yet you blamed me for taking my revenge against those who slighted me. Xiao Xingchen, it's all his fault! You-!"

Xiao Xingchen pulled the sword from Song Lan's chest, whispering softly to Fuxue as he held the blade shakily to his neck. He turned his head, facing where he believed Xue Yang stood and dragged the edge across his nape, body, and sword collapsing on top of another. There they lay, Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen, and Fuxue with Xue Yang, hysterically laughing as he slipped the Stygian amulet back into his robe pocket. Donning his mask, he threw forth a teleportation talisman, taking one last look at the lovers before stepping through as the sound of footsteps was heard.

The scream of a young woman could be heard as she witnessed the final embrace of these two lovers. 

\-----

**_ If not in this life, may we be happy in the next one. _ **


	2. First Meeting

Thud!

Crash!

The young man fell from his bed, breath hitching as he hit the floor. Cursing under his breath, Wei Wuxian, a first-year Interior Design major, rubbed his head. He scrunched up his nose, lightly brushing his finger across it as he glanced over at his alarm clock. 6:09 am. That dream again...all he could remember was the feeling of hot, sticky blood slipping through his fingers as a man in black sat slumped underneath him. Who were these men?

"Damn...that really hurt." He murmured as he hauled himself up off of the ground. Holding his right temple, he stumbled, almost drunkenly, to the kitchen. He had made green tea the prior night and was thankful to find that it had made its way into the fridge. Taking the mason jar into his hand, he slid the lid off with ease, gulping it down with haste. His head was killing him. 

What was with these dreams lately? Wei Wuxian had always had strange dreams. He couldn't remember a time when he was ever able to sleep peacefully without reliving some sort of time period drama. However, as he grew older, the dreams felt more and more real. It felt as though he were waiting for someone, something, to make sense of this. As the years passed, Wei had no choice but to let go of the idea that he was meant to find something. His father had no patience and no sympathy for his feelings whatsoever. 

_ "So what? You think some dream is leading you to a person that will somehow magically fix your life? Bah! You are nothing but a mistake. How could I have a son like you? Lazy in your studies, hallucinatory, and worse, always sleeping. Narcolepsy? Please. You just want to escape to this alternate universe where things work out for you no matter what. It is time to wake up."  _ He could remember this speech like it was yesterday. It had been his father's last word to him; unfortunately, he died not long after this due to a heart attack. 

Taking a deep breath, Wei slid the container back into the fridge, shuffling off to the bathroom. He had enough time to do his daily routine, and maybe even eat a little bit...though the thought of eating made his stomach churn. Once in the bathroom, Wei looked at himself in the mirror, something he hadn't done much of in the last few months. He was losing weight again, cheeks sunken, skin pale; he looked nothing like himself. His once blonde hair, now dyed black, was stuck to his forehead from sweat, and it was well grown past his nape. If his mother were to see him now, she would have a fit. 

Turning away from the mirror, he slid the sweat laden clothes off his shoulders and gingerly stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot, hoping to burn off these imperfections. 

\----

Wei was rushing to class, he had only 30 minutes until his orientation even though he had woken up nearly two hours early. He had gotten sidetracked looking up ways to style his hair. As he stumbled into the gym with 5 minutes left, he was glad to see others who looked like they had been rushing in the last minute as well. 

Milling through, Wei made his way over to the table labeled REGISTRATION and greeted the seniors. Once he gave them his information, they handed him his welcoming pamphlet, gesturing him to move off towards where his peers were seated. Flopping down onto a bench where few people sat, he exhaled a long sigh. 

"Let's get this over with," Wei said as he spun around to greet the people at his table.

One smiled lightly and nodded their head as they brushed bangs from their eyes. 

"I'm Nie Huaisang." 

"And I'm Luo Qingyang. Friends call me Mian Mian." She smiled sweetly, head tilting to the side as she played coy.

Wei grinned, raising his two fingers to his temple in a salute as he introduced himself. 

"I'm Wei Wuxian." 

Nie Huaisang was tall, somewhat lanky, with a rather attractive face. Although his cheeks were somewhat chubby, as though meant to be pinched. In one ear sat a diamond earring, and on his wrist a matching bracelet. It was clear that he enjoyed the somewhat finer things in life. 

Mian Mian was beautiful. Average height, yet very petite with long hair that reached past her shoulder blades. Her pale skin was highlighted by her red-stained lips and accentuated by the heavy cat eyeliner she used. All in all, she looked to be a sweet girl. 

Wei whistled lightly as he surveyed them, making some small talk as they awaited the orientation to begin. 

"I think they are going to start with club activities or something first. I'm going to do the fencing club." Nie smirked, jabbing a thumb in his direction as he pronounced his choice. 

"Don't you have to pass a test to get in?" Mian Mian said, laughing as she patted his back. Wei laughed as he watched the other deflate. 

Suddenly a silence filled the room as several seniors walked across the stage. Some of them holding signs for their clubs while others of them sported the outfits from their club. 

"We'll be having the leaders of each club or team, come forward to introduce their clubs to the freshman." 

As Wei looked to the front, he watched as two tall men walked forward, his chest suddenly tightening. 

One of them had shoulder-length brown hair, tied with a simple purple string atop their head while the other had short, somewhat curly black hair that framed his face elegantly. His skin was pale, and his eyes were pitch Black or appeared to be, against his stark skin. They both carried what looked like a pointy stick and a helmet. 

"We are from the fencing club..." 

\----

The canteen at the university was pristine. There were 30 on-campus restaurants and several other options like cafes and vending machines for those who weren't big on large meals. Many of them were open 24 hours a day, especially those near to the Art Faculty buildings. 

The three friends sat around a hot pot, Mian Mian happily chatting as she filled her platter. 

"There are so many girls in our theatre club, I hate it." Her lips were puckered, nose scrunched up unhappily. "Of course, we have a male star, so I shouldn't expect anything different, but..."

"Well, I'm going to join the fencing club. Whether or not there is a test, I am confident in my ability." Nie tapped his biceps, jokingly making a unique position as though he were holding a Jian. "Though all the girls are gonna come to just ogle the prince Lan Zhan." 

Wei Wuxian chuckled, though his heart rate picked up at the mentioning of Lan Zhan. He poked at his plate of food. He was already full from the snacks that he had eaten earlier that morning. Mian Mian leaned forward, her head cocked to the side as she pursed her lips now in the shape of a duck's.

"What's the matter, Wei? Why aren't you eating?" Although she meant well, the question always bothered Wei. He inhaled slowly and rolled his shoulders back in a shrug. 

"I ate a large breakfast." He muttered, quickly changing the subject. "I thought you were going to go on a diet?"

Mian Mian chuckled and shook her head as she winked, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'll start tomorrow, let me enjoy today!" With a giggle, she pushed a fork into her mouth, full of chicken and vegetables. "So Wei, which one are you planning on joining?"

"I think I will join the music club," Wei responded, humming lightly. The melody shifted, the song from his previous dream replaying in his mind, he could feel himself slipping and slapped his hands on the table as though to brace himself.

Mian Mian and Nie, who had been bickering over who would get the last piece of meat stopped and looked at him, panic evident on their faces. 

"Wei! Are you okay?" They questioned synchronized. 

"Ah...yes, I just. I have a particular condition is all. I felt a little lightheaded like I might fall asleep or something." Wei smiled lightly and cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing his nape.

"Fall asleep? Like uh...narc...narco..." Nie thought long and hard before snapping his fingers, "Narcolepsy!"

Wei nodded his head and chuckled a bit. 

"Indeed. I am usually aware of when I am going to slip, and loud noises keep me focused, usually."

Mian Mian shook her head, reaching over to pat Wei on the shoulder roughly. "I thought you both may need to protect me, but I think I should be protecting you."

Nie nodded his head rapidly. "I know, it seems we must protect Wei from all trouble. Boys, girls, and anything in between."

Wei couldn't help but laugh out loud, shaking his head slowly.  _ How did the conversation get here?  _ He wondered as he looked the others up and down. He towered over Mian Mian and was almost a head above Nie. How could they protect him?

"Don't worry, I am pretty fierce!"

Mian Mian scrunched her nose and leaned forward, pinching Wei's cheek. "But you're so handsome, I am sure someone will hit on you any moment! We have to protect you."

"Unless you like them. Then we will give you space. But if not! We shall protect you, one hundred percent." Nie chimed in.

"Speaking of which, what do you like? Boys? Girls? Everyone?" Mian Mian's eyebrows were raised as she leaned in close, her eyes shimmering. 

Wei Wuxian had never been intimate with anyone, and anyone he had looked at he had only pined after from afar. Had he really looked at them? Or was he looking for someone? As he thought, he looked around once again, the feeling of missing something weighing down on his heart. 

"Well...I haven't really thought about it. I've been single all my life." 

Both Nie and Mian Mian looked surprised. 

"Maybe that means you're pansexual! Or bisexual?" Mian Mian squealed. "Someone like you, Wei, definitely deserves to be paired with someone like Lan Zhan. A young prince and a talented king. I can see it now." With a wistful sigh, she hugged herself, lost in dreamland. 

Wei blinked, stammering as he tried to follow her train of thought. "Wait, uh, Mian Mian, what pairing?" He scrunched his nose, lightly flicking it with his pointer finger. He was flushing a light pink as his own mind wandered off with the idea. 

Nie and Mian Mian smirked, both teasing the Wei on how he would be the maiden that would somehow be swept up by Lan Zhan. Wei Wuxian had to promise to buy them dessert to get them to shut up and move on. 

"Damn." He muttered, chuckling to himself as he surveyed his new friends. Wei was definitely going to have his hands full with these two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jian is a traditional Chinese sword.


	3. You Have My Word

Classes started the following week. All the good feelings of orientation were long behind Wei as he schlepped around with his heavy red backpack. He had his hair tied up in a red bow, Mian Mian had insisted he try to get his hair cut since it framed his face in such a feminine manner. As a compromise, he took the ribbon and pulled his hair from his face. 

Wei's head was spinning from all the lectures. Because of his condition, he had to ask for accommodation in each class, so he had notes compiled by a notetaker and then his own notes. These he would have to copy, longhand, into his own style and create a study guide for the upcoming tests. Within the next few weeks, he had also heard that the seniors would make some sort of speech, though clubs had yet to start. 

Wei had plans to meet up with Mian Mian and Nie in the library after their classes ended, so he quickly packed up his laptop and notebooks, bowing to his notetaker in thanks. As he walked swiftly to the library, he couldn't help but look around him, feeling as though he was close to something he was longing for. 

Once in the library, he sat down at a table near the back, propping himself up in the corner. He dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his smartphone to open the group chat that he shared with Mian Mian and Nie. 

_ "@WeiWuxian _ , check this out!" Read a message from Mian Mian. 

Wei scrunched his nose and clicked the link, laughing out loud as it brought him to none other than Lan Zhan's Facebook page. He felt his breath stick in his throat as he was face to face with his page. Of course, there wasn't much there, it was as restrained and bare as the owner. 

However, it was odd. Wei felt as though he had seen this man before. Or he  _ felt _ like he had seen him before. It was enough to make his heart race in a way it had never back. He could feel himself get light headed, the further he went into Lan Zhan's profile. 

Before he knew it, Wei Wuxian had slipped once again into sleep, his phone clattering onto the table as he landed face down. 

\----

_ "Do you ever miss it, Song?" The smaller of the two looked up at the other, hugging himself with his white robes, a slight frown on his lips. _

_ "Miss what?" Came the response from his lover as he slipped behind him, hugging him as they stood on a wooden patio, tucked within the mountains.  _

_ "Cloud Recess. Being a disciple of one chose clan. Being-" _

_ "Being normal?" Song Lan responded, peering over Xiao Xingchen's shoulder to look at him.  _

_ Xiao scrunched his nose, lightly flicking it with a finger as he thought. "Not normal, just...fitting in. No one seems to believe in the idea of building a sect based on shared values..." _

_ "And? If we only have us in our family, is that so wrong?" Song murmured lightly as he surveyed his lover, lips pursed in a thin line.  _

_ Xiao Xingchen whined lightly as he poked the other's forehead. He huffed as he poked his tongue out at Song Lan, who smiled back lightly. "You never let me finish. I am only curious if you'll grow tired of me." _

_ "Never." Came the immediate reply. Song Lan had never once been comfortable enough to touch another person like this, nor allow someone to tease him in such a manner. Xiao Xingchen gave him these opportunities, and he would remain forever greatly.  _

_ "And if something happens in this life?" Xiao pressed, nibbling his lower lip.  _

_ Song's brow raised. The idea of reincarnation or something of the like was not apart of his beliefs, it seemed silly to ask, though he could feel the anxiety of the other. He hugged him close, humming their song softly as he slowly nodded his head.  _

_ "Yes. I do believe we will find one another, even in another life."  _

_ "Even if I reside somewhere far away?" _

_ "Do you plan to leave me? You know I will walk this Earth forever until I find you. In this life and if there be a next, you will be my only one. My soulmate." _

_ "I won't leave, of course. Who else am I to grow old with?" Xiao chuckled softly under his breath before turning in his lover's arms. "Promise to find one another if there be a next life?" _

_ "You have my word." _

\----

Wei snapped up, a tear rolling down his face as he struggled to catch his breath. It felt as though he were drowning. The conflicting emotions of happiness, anger, and sadness flowed through his veins like thick honey. He wiped his eyes quickly, looking around to see if anyone had caught him. Luckily enough, neither Mian Mian or Nie were there yet. He picked up his phone, half past 4, they would be there any minute. 

Hesitantly opening his phone, he gazed upon Lan Zhan for a moment more. Though he had an interest in him, he was scared to approach him any more than this. The way he looked as though he were searching for someone was eerie; it somehow mimicked exactly his own feeling, even though it seemed stoic. Wei saved a few photos to his phone before closing the page, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Mian Mian just then came running up from behind, breathing hard as she held onto her cute pink backpack straps. She was humped over, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Wei couldn't help but chuckle; it made sense why she decided to be in the theatre club. 

"Can we please go look at handsome men?" She said once she caught her breath. 

Wei's eyes narrowed almost immediately. "Do I have any choice?" 

Mian Mian batted her eyelashes and shook her head as she dragged the other out of his seat, tugging him by his hand. "Not at all! Are you coming or not?" 

Wei laughed and picked up his phone, slipping it into his back pocket. Tugging the strap from off the back of the chair, he nodded his head, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder. "Let's go, let's go." 

Around 5:00 pm, Nie Huaisang, and other people trying out for the fencing club, walked into the indoor field. There were some basic moves you were to know or something, Mian Mian and Wei weren't entirely sure, but they knew there was a test. 

Mian Mian sighed as she watched Lan Zhan and the other senior teammates walk around surveying the freshman. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but fidget. There were many people here in the bleachers, though he thought this was nothing more than an elimination round. 

"So many people, right? You probably don't know, we have made it to the nationals before, so we are really representing two teams! It's exciting, right? Which team do you think Nie will make it onto?" Mian Mian was looking all around for Nie until she spotted him stretching among a group of freshmen in the corner. "Nie is the best!" She cheered as she took pictures of him.

Wei laughed heartily, nearly forgetting this weight in his stomach before his attention is immediately drawn back to none other than Lan Zhan, who had donned the University Jersey. He saddled up to the co-captain, Jiang Cheng, and muttered a few words. 

Lan Zhan, standing at 188cm, was a giant compared to many of the others. His long legs were framed well by the fencing gear he wore. He really did look just like a prince. Jiang Cheng couldn't help but tease. 

"Lan Ge, how is it you look so beautiful every day? I swear I'll fall for you." Lan Zhan glared at Jiang Cheng, nodding his head in the direction of the freshman. Jiang Cheng chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, I know. I will start. The first two to land five points on me in the shortest amount of time will get to be on our national team, the next three will be subs."

As Lan Zhan turned to look around, feeling a pair of eyes on him, Wei Wuxian couldn't help but panic, trying to hide behind Mian Mian. It was a ridiculous sight, a man of his stature (186cm) trying to huddle behind her petite frame (175cm) as though she could protect him. Lan crooked a brow but turned to focus on the tryouts.

Mian Mian hadn't noticed the exchange, cheering Nie on as he finished, clocking in at 1:25 seconds. 

Nie stumbled off the field, minutes later, rubbing his gut as he approached his friends. Both Wei and Mian Mian ran up to congratulate him. 

"Wow! Placing in one of those two spots. Very impressive." Mian Mian cooed as she pinched both of Nie's cheeks. Standing on tiptoe, she looked around him, her lips puckered. 

As if reading her mind, Nie jabbed a finger over to the locker room. "A bunch of girls chased the handsome prince and Jiang Cheng off to the locker rooms." 

"I'm not asking for me! Wei was staring so intensely at Lan Ge earlier..."

"What!" Damn, Wei cursed, so she had noticed. He cleared his throat, scrunching his nose as he scratched it with his fingertip. "I wasn't worried about him at all...where are we eating at, huh? We need to celebrate."

Nie and Mian Mian were easily distracted, thank the heavens, and shouted in unison, "Shabu Shabu!"

Wei chuckled and nodded slowly as he tugged them both along, trying to put as much distance between himself and Lan Zhan as possible. "Sounds good to me. Let's go..."

"You know it's going to be like this all the time now? Treating me to meals and such. I'm gonna be starving after each match." Nie fanned himself dramatically, causing Mian Mian to lightly flick his forehead. They continued to bicker as Wei walked behind them, trying not to look around.

Lan Zhan, who had made his way out of the locker rooms, watched as the trio walked away. His chest was tight, and a tear was slipping from his right eye. An odd sight to see on such a stoic face, yet you couldn't look away. 

"Uh...are you good?" Jiang Cheng asked as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face. 

"Dust." Lan Zhan would respond as he rubbed his eye, turning his back on them as he headed off in a different direction with his backpack, and Jian held tightly in his hand. 

**_ "You have my word..." _ **


	4. The Melody

The weekend was finally here. Wei Wuxian walked around his small condo, rubbing his eyes. It had been a week of slipping in and out of sleep, avoiding the Prince (code name for Lan Zhan), and attending lessons. 

"Too much excitement." He whined, resisting the urge to throw himself back down on his bed. Instead, he leaned down, pulling out a case from under his bed where his Dizi rested. 

His sister had given him this flute when he became apart of their family. She had thought it would help open him up when it really is served as a way to isolate himself further. Wei Wuxian was not the natural son of the Jian family. After a freak accident in which his family was run off the road by a drunk driver, he was taken in by the Jian clan; sadly, he was the only one to survive. Wei didn't remember much of what happened, but he figured that had something to do with why he had these visions and sleep disorders. 

As though on cue, having been summoned by thought, his iPad rang. It was Sunday, wasn't it? Dajie was going to be calling him from overseas. He smiled lightly to himself, humming as he picked up the call. What he was met with was the somewhat pudgy face of his nephew, Jin Rulan. 

"Uncle Wei! Uncle Wei!" Wei Wuxian took a big breath and sighed as he clicked his tongue teasingly. 

"Oi, I told you to call me big brother! How can an uncle look as good as me?" The younger giggled, making a face at him through the screen. Wei couldn't help but smile widely, scrunching his nose up at his nephew. Jin Rulan copied, causing them both to erupt into laughter. Wei's Dajie slid into the frame, her elegance shining through the screen as she pulled her son into her lap. 

"Dajie!" Wei Wuxian called as he saw her. His smile grew more as he whined softly. "I miss you, Dajie. It's so lonely without you." He had been spoiled by his sister for the entirety of his childhood. His father always said he would never find a woman because he was too attached to her. He chuckled, thinking about it now. It seemed like his father may have been right. 

"Wei Ying. One of these days you will have to come to visit us. It gets lonely here without your tricks and games." YanLi smiled, and it melted Wei's heart. He really loved his older sister. He titled his head to the side and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, admiring his nephew and Dajie. 

"Dajie, I'll come during the holidays, okay? I miss your rib and lotus root soup." 

"Rib and lotus root! Rib and lotus root!" Chanted Jin Rulan as he bounced on his mother's lap. "I want that for dinner!" YanLi nodded her head and smiled, lightly tapping her son's nose. 

"Of course. Wei Ying, I will try to mail some to you. You can heat up frozen food, right?" Wei Wuxian smiled, rubbing his nape. His sister wasn't wrong for asking this question. He had a horrible attention span, and that didn't work well with cooking. Add on the fact that he constantly fell asleep...well, let's say there wasn't a pot in the house that had escaped his burning grasp.

"Yes, yes, Dajie. I have a microwave, so I won't be burning anything anytime soon." They all laughed, the two siblings exchanging a grin. Wei Wuxian held up his flute case, smiling cheekily. "I was just about to play, would you like to hear?" Seeing as they both nodded, Wei unclasped the box, pulling his flute free. The black stained bamboo matched that of his own hair, and the red ribbon Mian Mian had given him somehow matched the red knotting. 

It was breathtaking somehow, as his Dajie looked close to tears, though he had yet to play.

Wei Wuxian held the flute to his lips, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, puckering his lips ever so slightly. 

\----

_ "What is that song called?" Xiao Xingchen asked as he listened to Song Lan, strumming soft on his guqin.  _

_ "Guess." Was his response to his lover, the crook of his mouth twitched in a smile as he looked up briefly.  _

_ "Oh, come now. You know I'm not good at things like that." Xiao whined softly, humming the melody softly. He picked up his flute, needing only a moment before he caught onto the song.  _

\----

Wei came to, tears were falling down his face as he pulled the flute from his lips, his chest was heaving quickly. The melody was haunting; it echoed throughout his mind as he sat frozen for a moment. His eyes darted to the screen where he saw his Dajie holding tightly to a sleeping Jin Rulan, her eyes widened with worry.

"Ah, Dajie, I- let me...I need to go."

"Wei Yi-" He hung up before she could say much else, his head was spinning again. He needed to make it back to the bed. He shoved the Dizi back into its case as he stumbled towards his bed.

The song continued to reverberate through his mind as he slipped into yet another sleep. 

When he awoke, it was already dark out. Wei Wuxian groaned, rolling over only his back. He had only made it halfway onto the bed when he had fallen asleep. His back and knees ached as he stood. Cursing his weak condition, he stretched, yawning loudly as he picked up his computer from the ground. 

As though on autopilot, he pulled open his school's Facebook page, to see the orientation and club elimination posts. He saw a few photos, including an image of him and Mian Mian, where all you could see was half his face. 

_ @ZidianJiang: Wow, who is that cutie that got cut out? _

_ @FancyFan: @ZidianJiang Jiang Cheng, that's Wei Wuxian. Don't try to mess with him! _

_ @MermaidMian: Aw, how did he get cut out! My sweet prince, they did you dirty!! @WeiWuxian _

_ @ZidianJiang: Both of Nie di's friends are cute. _

_ @FancyFan: @ZidianJiang, leave them alone! They are not free!! _

Wei couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his friend's reactions. Nie didn't seem to care about the gossip that was sure to pursue. Maybe this was the Wei protection squad Mian Mian and Nie were talking about. 

"Not the worst thing that could happen," he mumbled. He tilted his head as he scrolled further. 

_ @HanguangJun: The open hours for the indoor field are as follows. 5 am - 9:00 am and in the evening 5:30 pm - 9:00 pm. Whatever you use, you put back. Follow all rules and instructions provided.  _

Wei was beyond sluggish when he came to school the next morning. Nie and Mian Mian were both shocked to find him sleeping so profoundly in the back of their Chinese history class. 

"Wei Wuxian! Wei! Wu! Xian!" Nie called as he shook his friend's shoulder, glancing over at Mian Mian worriedly. Wei had been in and out of sleep all day, it was a wonder none of the teachers said anything. 

Mian Mian pursed her lips as she tugged on Nie's arm, shaking her head slowly. "Maybe we let him sleep-"

"I'm up." Wei murmured, waving his hand as he yawned softly. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. "What time is it?" 

"Almost time for my mid-afternoon snack." Nie grinned, fiddling with the ring around his finger. "Jiang Cheng will scold me for being late again, so I really have to go now. I just wanted to make sure you were alive! Oh, and I didn't know you played a traditional instrument." Nie pointed at Wei Wuxian's dizi case, humming lightly. "Will you come by the club later and play for us?"

Wei gave a sleepy thumbs up to which Nie grinned and saluted with two fingers, running off with a, "Thanks, Wei! See you after the club!" Mian Mian ruffled Wei's hair, pushing his bangs into his face. 

"Come on, Wei. It's time to head to our clubs. I'll walk you, okay?" Wei smiled lightly, taking his bag from behind his chair as well as his dizi handle. He yawned lightly, holding onto Mian Mian's arm.

"Sorry, Mian. I don't know what has gotten into me." Wei murmured as he walked alongside Mian Mian to her theatre club. "I didn't get much sleep." Or well, his sleep had been disrupted by constant hallucinations. 

"Don't worry, my little Bai Xue Gong Zhu," Mian said as she pets Wei's hair, grinning, "I will save you with a kiss if you fall asleep again!" 

Wei was wide awake at that point, laughing heartily at the joke. He supposed it wasn't too off to call him Snow White in this case. He scrunched his nose once more, lightly swiping the tip of his index finger across it.

"Shouldn't I get a handsome prince then?" He raised his brow, a sly smile on his lips as he cocked his head to the side. Mian gasped and shook his arm. 

"Wei Wuxian! You know Lan Zhan is your prince charming. You may as well go and get him!" They laughed together as he walked her into the theatre, looking around at the people present. "You better hurry, I'm guessing you still need to check in with the seniors." Wei nodded and waved a quick goodbye as he took long strides out towards the direction of his club.

"Reporting." He called as he entered the door, right before it closed. The seniors smiled happily as they welcomed him into the club room. 

After a moment of explaining, the seniors called an end to the club meeting. Essentially each person needed to compose an original piece and report back with the progress. There will be a showcase at the end of the year that they were expected to perform. All other time was going to be for self-study. 

Wei heaved a heavy sigh as he walked around, looking for a spot to play his music. He glanced in the direction of the inner field where his friend and the Prince were. Chewing his lower lip indecisively, he walked in the opposite direction to behind the school where cherry blossoms stood. 

Pulling his Dizi from the case, he pressed it to his lips once more and blew.

There it was again. That melody. 

Wei could feel tears stream down his face as the notes seemed to play themselves. He hadn't heard the melody before the dream; even then, it was only pieced together; where was this coming from?

\----

"Shit, what a long day!" Wei exclaimed as he settled down into his bath. He had his hair pushed up in a headband and his phone by his side. A ping sounded as a message came through from the group chat. 

_ @MermaidMian: Bai Xue Gong Zhu! Did you see it? _

_ @FancyFan: What now, Mian Mian? More fangirls? _

Wei Wuxian cocked his head to the side as he watched a video load. It was Wei Wuxian playing the flute this afternoon. His eyes widened as he pulled the phone closer to his face as he typed rapidly.

_ @WeiWuxian: @MerMaidMian Who sent that?  _

_ @FancyFan: That's it? This was posted forever ago.  _

_ @WeiWuxian: Posted? @FancyFan _

Nie sent a link to the university's Facebook page, where he saw a closed group called "Wei Wuxian Protection Squad." Wei Wuxian couldn't help but laugh. So, the whole school was in on this? 

_ @FancyFan: There's a lot of people looking at you, Wei. I think Mian Mian runs the page with a few other girls in our grade.  _

_ @MermaidMian: Yep! Don't worry, I keep everything PG! This video was way too sweet to keep to myself, though. I think everyone in the whole school has seen it at this point. _

Everyone, Wei thought to himself as his eyes rounded. That means...could that stoic prince have seen this?

_ @FancyFan: Don't worry, even Lan Ge saw it! @WeiWuxian _

Wei cursed as he threw his phone outside of the tub, sinking down until the water came up to his nose. If he died right now, would that be a problem?

\----

Lan Zhan rested on a bench at the field, replaying the video, the melody causing his breath to catch in his throat each time. 

How could someone look so sad, yet so serene all at once?

_ "Wei Wuxian..."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dizi is a traditional Chinese bamboo flute.


	5. The Prince

_ "Song Lan, come eat. I tried my hand at congee again." Xiao Xingchen whistled happily as he bounced into the room. The congee was supposed to be made of glutenous rice, broth, and assorted seasonings or garnishing. The problem was, the rice was supposed to be white, while this rice had somehow turned brown. _

_ Song Lan made a face as he watched his lover come into the room _ .  _ The last time Xingchen had tried to cook for him, he was bedridden for three days.  _

_ "Xiao..." He began as he opened his mouth in protest, swiftly being met with a spoonful of congee. He was prepared to taste horrible but was surprised at the savory, creamy sensation that coated his tongue. "What did you do differently?" _

_ Xiao Xingchen clicked his tongue and pressed a finger to his lips as he shook his head slowly. "Secret."  _

_ Song Lan snorted and shook his head as he opened his mouth for another bite of food. Xiao Xingchen smiled widely as he spoon-fed his lover. Together they hummed their song comfortable in this small home they'd made. _

_ "Next time, can we have some meat?" Song murmured. _

_ "Of course." _

_ \---- _

The young man shifted slightly in his bed, a small crooked smirk that resembled a smile on his lips. It was unusual for him to have dreams that caused such a warm sensation, so this was a welcomed change. The subtle chime of a traditional Guqin stirred the other from his sleep, the images immediately washed away as he awoke. 

Lan Zhan sat up in his bed, yawning as the excellent feeling slowly rolled through him. He heaved a sigh as he surveyed his room. It was in the same condition it always was in, perfect. He slid from his bed, long legs creaking a bit as he stood up and made his way to the closet to get dressed. There was that sense, again, that he had forgotten something important. The dreams were muggy when they first started. Throughout the years, though, they became more and more apparent. Often, he would cry, he would wake up with red eyes and tear stains. Then that deep-rooted sadness of someone out there, who he missed so badly that his very being ached.

He sighed, shaking his head as he caught himself in a loop. Making his way to his attached bathroom, he went through his morning routine as if nothing changed. 

About five minutes later, Lan Zhan descended the stairs. His older brother sat there, looking up from his paper that he was scanning. 

"Ah, Lan Zhan." Lan Xichen smiled slightly. He knew his younger brother wasn't much of a talker after what had happened between their parents. Over a decade and he thought he would finally see him come out of his shell, but it seemed like Xichen had been wrong. "Please, eat with me."

Lan Zhan took one look at the food and shook his head. He saw two bowls.  _ Congee. _ It made his stomach churn. He held the strap of his back closer to himself as he shook his head and made his way towards the door. He took one last look at his other brother, who was staring at him, he must've sensed something was off; Lan Zhan lifted his hand in a wave as he opened the front door, slid his outside shoes on, and made his way to his White Audi TT. 

Lan Zhan's family was complicated. A mother who he only met once before she passed on, driven mad with grief and illness. A father who shut himself away after blaming his youngest child for the death of the woman, the person he loved more than anyone in the world. An uncle took in the two boys and trained them as though they were animals until he decided his work was more important and left the older to look after the younger. In total, Lan Zhan had been abandoned three times in his life. He didn't want to do anything that may ruin his relationship with his brother.

The drive to the university was short. Lan Zhan was still in his head about the dream, which stirred him to the central cafeteria. As he approached the bar, he noticed that there was Congee on the minute. He paused before asking for one helping himself, bringing it back to a lone table in the back corner. This congee was not what he was imagining. It was reminiscent of the memory, no, the dream, but it wasn't at the same time. He looked up, finding himself looking for someone, sighing internally as he shook his head, hand racking through shaggy blackish-brown locks. Pulling out his homework for the upcoming economy lesson, he jumped as his phone rang.

Of course, it had to be Jiang Cheng.

"Yes?" He asked as he picked up the phone. His voice was hinting at agitation, though the tone and tenor didn't change too much. 

"Calm down, I was only calling because I found out something interesting. Don't you want to know?" Jiang Cheng was pulling open a bag of chips; there was much crinkling over the phone, causing Lan Zhan to clear his throat. "Meet me in the field." 

"Mm." Click went the phone as Lan Zhan pulled the phone from his ear, locking it. He took one last look at his bowl of congee before picking it up and tossing the contents. He returned the tray and turned away in the opposite direction, holding onto one of his backpack straps as he headed to the inner field. 

\----

Wei Wuxian and MianMian rushed into the cafeteria. They were late getting their food and were running around looking for a spot. Nie waved from a table, grinning proudly. After getting their congee, they headed over to the table, eyebrows raised. 

"Well, look here! How did you get here before us?" Mian Mian clapped Nie on the shoulder, huffing as she plopped down beside him. Nie winced and rubbed his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the other as he turned to Wei Wuxian. 

"I saw my seniors from the fencing club. They indeed showed the video to Lan ge! Aren't you excited?" Nie was genuinely curious, his head cocked to the side. 

"Well..." Wei started, rolling his lower lip through his teeth. " I am? I guess? Though, I'm not pursuing him or anything. Don't get the wrong idea." 

Mian Mian and Nie exchanged glances, both grinning as they studied Wei's fidgety nature. Something was bugging Wei. The melody had been fading, yet with the mere mentioning of the resident Prince, it was there. In full force. Wei poked at his food, lost in thought. After playing with the food for a moment, he popped a spoonful into his mouth. 

It reminded him of his sister. She used to try and teach him to cook when his adoptive parents weren't home. He'd burned too many pots, pans, hands, and miscellaneous things that they had banned him from entering the kitchen unless for dinner. The memory made him laugh through the pain. Yanli had reminded him time and time again that he didn't need to know how to cook since his love would do it for him. 

"I wonder if he can cook," Wei muttered as he looked off into the distance. Nie and Mian Mian turned, Mian Mian reaching to ruffle Wei's jet black locks, pushing bangs into his face. 

"Thinking about the prince so loudly, I see." 

"What happened to not liking him, hm?" 

Wei glared at the both of them, about to return a remark before the first bell rang. Their eyes widened as they scarfed down what little food they could. Nie and Mian Mian had the first class together, so they parted as soon as they emptied their bowls. Wei noticed some papers, and picked them up, assuming that one of them must've left them behind. He brought his empty bowl over to the return before slowly walking off to the library. He didn't feel like going to the classroom today. He'd check in with his notes person later on. 

Wei hummed the melody softly to himself as he entered the library. Each campus had its own library; however, there was a shared library in the middle. Wei had found that people didn't frequent the shared library as much since it hadn't been remodeled like all the other buildings. 

As Wei slung his backpack onto the back of his chair. He sighed, laying his head down. It was odd. He hadn't been randomly falling asleep recently. Or, well, it had been almost 24 hours since he had one of his narcoleptic episodes. 

_ How odd...I wonder what changed?  _ Wei thought to himself as he sat back up _.  _ He snapped his fingers as he remembered the papers he had picked up from earlier. Refiling through them, he cocked his head to the side. None of his friends were in a 400 level economy class. 

Then there it was. Written in the top corner in elegant print:

_ "Lan Zhan XXX-XXX." _

"Shit!" Wei Wuxian cursed, garnering a couple dirty look from nearby neighbors. He ducked down and whispered some sorries, scrunching his nose as he rubbed it with the tip of his forefinger. What kind of coincidence was this? Wei Wuxian stood up, pacing up and down the nearby isles. Popping out on the opposite end of one, he audibly gasped as he ran into a resting Lan Zhan. He had headphones in, his eyes closed as he rested his head on his hand. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but look, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. Something about him felt so familiar...

\----

Wei Wuxian awoke in an unfamiliar bed. He saw none other than Lan Zhan sitting at the foot of the bed, long climbs crossed over each other. Wei's eyes rounded to the size of UFOs as he lightly pinched himself to see if he were dreaming or not. The wince he let out must have attracted attention as Lan Zhan turned his head towards him, standing immediately as he walked closer to the other side. 

"Well, that's embarrassing. I had been doing so well up until today. To think you would have to be the person to see me collapse like that..." Wei trailed off as he felt the others stare on him. He held his breath, his heart still thudding dangerously within his ears. He hadn't readied himself to meet the Prince face to face like this. "Don't worry, it's this condition I have. I fall asleep randomly. I'm usually more careful, but I didn't feel this one coming." 

Lan Zhan continued to stare, making the other nervous. Whatever it was that Lan Zhan was thinking, Wei wanted to either have him say it or have him leave. This unwavering glare was almost too much for him to handle. Lan Zhan held up the paper that Wei Wuxian had been holding and cocked his head to the side.

"And this?" He asked.

Wei stuttered as he tried to explain how he found the paper in the cafeteria and, thinking it was one of his friends, picked it up to return to them later. 

"It wasn't like I was stalking you or anything, I promise. I just found this and then boom, we happened to be at the same place, same time. If I hadn't fallen asleep, I would have given it to you right away." Wei was rambling. A bad habit when he was uncomfortable. Lan Zhan felt the corner of his mouth churn into something almost like a half-smile. 

_ Ah, so this is Wei Wuxian.  _ He thought to himself as he turned on his heels to leave, having heard enough of the endless chatter. He raised a hand in thanks before picking up his bag and exiting the nurse's office. 

Wei Wuxian watched in amazement as he went. The fact that he had walked out mid-sentence? Rude. Still, he had taken a stranger to the office after probably finding them face down on the floor? Not so rude. Wei groaned and flung himself back on the pillow, scratching his head as he laid there, realizing this was the first impression he made on the Prince.

"The Universe must really have it out for me." He muttered, rolling onto his side. A small smile formed on his lips as the sleeping Lan Zhan played before him as he closed his eyes. 

_ Goodnight, Lan Zhan.  _ He thought as he slipped into a bleak, dreamless sleep for the first time in ages. 


	6. The Coolest Breeze

"W e i W u x i a n." Mian Mian said slowly as she poked her sleeping friend, puckering her lips. They were resting where the film of Wei had been taken, under the cherry blossoms. Wei Wuxian had been up only moments earlier, but as soon as he reached the tree, he had collapsed. Mian Mian had gotten used to it at this point. Something triggered his nerve system, he fell asleep, woke him up, or awoke on his own. Simple. "Wei! It's time to get up."

Wei groaned, shifting as he shifted. Mian Mian had dragged Wei to sit upright against the trunk of the tree. Since it had only been her, no Nie, it was a rather...bumpy ride.

"Mian Mian? Did I...y'know." Mian Mian nodded her head and chuckled lightly as she rubbed her nape. Her eyes shifted into crescents as she looked off to the side. 

"You're pretty heavy, so...I kinda had to drag you over here. Don't worry! No tears on your clothes or anything. You may have some aches and pain, but I tried my best." Mian Mian grinned, winking as she pinched her index finger and thumb together in and "O-K." 

Wei Wuxian glared, sighing as he relaxed against the stump once again, wincing slightly at the discomfort. He pulled up a knee, resting his elbow on his knee before placing his chin on his hand. He had another black dream. Absolutely blank. Where had the two men gone?

Nie came dashing over, waving a small bag in the air with a stupid grin on his face. He cooed lightly as he stopped in front of his friends, a knowing smirk on his lips as he handed the small bag to Wei. Mian Mian raised a brow and huffed loudly. 

"Hey! Where are my presents?" 

Wei Wuxian turned the bag over in his hands for a moment before pulling out a green tea. He chugged part of it happily, sighing as he inhaled sharply. Nie had been smiling all the while, humming lightly as he watched Wei. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Wei asked as he tapped his cheeks. 

"Nothing, nothing." Nie hummed as he flicked out a fan, cooling himself down with a soft whistle. Nie leaned over and whispered to Mian Mian, who visibly vibrated, a squeal passing her lips. 

"Mian Mian..."

"Nie! Just tell him!" 

"Tell me what?" Wei said as he took another swig of the green tea.

"That's from the prince! Lan Zhan!" Mian Mian could hardly contain herself. 

Wei Wuxian sputtered, choking on the green tea as he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He cleared his throat as he stuck his hand back into the bag. He pulled out another green tea, a USB, and a small note.

_ Thanks again, sleeping beauty. _

  * Lan Zhan, XXX-XXX-XXXX



So, it really was from him. Wei blinked a couple times and set down the tea, blinking slowly as his mouth hung open. He pinked his cheeks a few more times before looking at Nie.

"What the FUCK, Nie?" Wei said as he held the bag in a white knuckle grip. Nie was clearly smirking behind his fan as he shrugged, hiding behind Mian Mian who was giggling.

Wei sighed audible, rubbing his temple as he slumped back against the tree trunk. He flipped the bird at Nie, sticking his tongue out as he felt a light pink flush around his cheeks.  _ That cheeky bastard, Wei thought as he shook his head. _

"...Let's get some food, I'm hungry." Wei muttered, picking up his dizi case and the small bag from Lan Zhan. Nie ran over and hugged the other's nape, causing both of them to stumble forward. Mian Mian came and hooked her arm around Wei's middle, grinning up at the two.

"What shall we get?" Mian Mian twittered as she began running off lists of food that sounded good to her. 

Nie hummed lightly as he spun his fan in his long fingers. "I want chips." 

Mian Mian shook her head and groaned. Nie had a reasonably strict home, so he wasn't able to eat much "junk" food unless he was out with Wei and Mian. Wei laughed, clapping his hands together. 

"Why don't we try to cook something? We can get some snacks, too." Mian Mian and Nie looked at Wei skeptically, having heard of his misadventures in the kitchen left them with zero hope in his capability. Wei smiled, rubbing his nape as he realized how it sounded. 

"I will cook for you both since it seems like you're both useless. However, you need to get groceries." The boys cheered as they both pinched Mian Mian's cheeks. She slapped at their hands and stuck out a tongue as she dragged them off-campus."Don't get too excited. I only know desserts and some essential dishes." 

They walked into the store and immediately were divided up. Mian Mian was clear on where each item was and had them split up so it would "be faster." Wei hummed, spinning his phone in his hand. He was to get flour, sugar, another type of sugar...and what? He paused for a moment, scratching his temple as he walked, head down, listing the ingredients again.

Lan Zhan had just parted ways with Jiang Cheng. They were to get some snacks for their practice later that evening. Jiang Cheng had been on another one of his long tirades, and so, Lan Zhan had walked away as soon as he saw the opportunity. 

Lan Zhan had just turned the corner when he collided with something, he reached out instinctively, catching the other party as a phone clattered on the ground between them. The other cursed, looking up at him, before sucking air between his cheeks. Lan Zhan wanted to smirk, for it was none other than the sleeping beauty himself, Wei Wuxian. He let go of his hand, making the other stumble for a moment before rebalancing themselves. 

"Lan Zhan! You could have at least let me stand up before you let go." Wei whined softly, chewing his lower lip as he dipped to pick his fallen phone up off the ground. Wei was grumbling to himself as he muttered under his breath. "Lucky it wasn't my flute..."

"Perhaps if you paid attention." Lan Zhan murmured as he stepped around the other, taking a couple strides. Wei Wuxian sputtered,  _ how could someone be so kind, yet so cold at the same time?  _

Wei cursed, knowing he needed to thank the other for the gift. But as he stood, he began to sway, reaching out in a desperate attempt to get Lan Zhan's attention. 

"Wait-" He managed to get out as he felt himself sway and collapse forward. Lan Zhan turned, eyes widening ever so slightly, as he moved quickly to catch the other. As Wei landed in the other's arms, he felt the shortness of breath slowly ease. His head that had felt clouded calmed as he rolled over in the others grasp, moving closer to him. 

Lan Zhan, on the other hand, felt a burning inside his chest. It was like a dagger had been sunken into his heart, his body swayed as he grimaced, pulling the smaller framed boy close. He pinched his eyes closed, trying to regain his bearings. Looking down at Wei Wuxian, they shared brief eye contact, both taking a sharp breath as they see is that of a dream.

\----

_ "Song Lan, Song Lan...why do you continue to get into my business?" Xiao Xingchen stood across the forest from his long lost lover, Song Lan. His lips were pursed, arms folded as he narrowed his eyes.  _

_ Song Lan was walking closer, his eyes never leaving the others as he speaks.  _

_ "Xiao Xingchen, what am I to you? Was I only a shoulder for you to cry on? Just a place for your momentary resting?" Song Lan was right in front of Xiao Xingchen; he looked in the other's soft brown eyes. He sighed as they betrayed the other hard exterior.  _

_ "I used to think of you as my..." Xiao Xingchen paused as he looked off into the distance for a moment, somewhere far away from where he and Song Lan were. "As my life partner. My one and only soulmate in this lifetime."  _

_ "And I still am." _

_ They blinked slowly, Xiao Xingchen's body wracking in silent sobs as he finally allowed himself to feel the pain of their separation. Song Lan wrapped himself around the smaller, rubbing slow circles into his back, humming gently. _

_ "You don't have to carry this burden alone. I will walk with you to the ends of the Earth, and into the next life." _

\----

Lan Zhan snapped back to reality, sitting up quickly. He was face to face with Wei Wuxian. He was sleeping, in his arms, fists balled into his ironed button up. Lan Zhan touched his cheeks, feeling his face was crusted with tear stains.  _ How long was I out for? _ He thought as he looked down at the other.

Wei Wuxian was a sight to behold. Aside from the fact that he held tight to a virtual stranger, he was beautiful; thick black hair, long lashes, and smooth skin. His lips were full, and his body was thin but toned. Lan Zhan hadn't noticed when he had taken him to the infirmary, but Snow White really did seem to be the perfect name for him. 

"Hey! Prince, what's taking so-" Jiang Cheng came from behind, clapping his friend on the shoulder before his eyes widened. "Hey, dude, what did ya do to him?" He leaned over his shoulder, looking at the sleeping Wei in Lan Zhan's arms. When met with silence, Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue, moving around to the front. His eyes widened as he rubbed his nape, clearing his throat. "Uh...do you maybe...wanna get off the floor? And, maybe, I dunno, take him to his friends? I saw them around here."

Lan Zhan simply nodded, standing up with the other in his arms. It was as though that simple motion was enough to jolt the other awake. Wei Wuxian blinked slowly, his eyes trying to focus with the fluorescent lights boring down on him. It felt as though he was moving, but his legs weren't touching the ground. Blinking more rapidly, he looked up to see Lan Zhan, once again, carrying his dumbass.

"Wait! Wait!" Wei Wuxian called to the other as he squirmed in the other's arms. 

Lan Zhan blinked, stopping to let the squirming male down. Wei Wuxian bowed at a 90-degree angle before running off in the direction he assumed his friends were. 

"What a weird kid." Jiang Cheng said, eyebrows raised as he watched the other bolt off. 

"Snacks?" Lan Zhan questioned his VP as he looked at his empty hands. 

"Oh, well- you see? I...got distracted?" Lan Zhan's eyes twitched as he dragged the other behind him. 

"Useless."

\----

Wei Wuxian was panting when he finally ran into Mian Mian and Nie Huaisang. His reddened cheeks and ear tips were enough to stop the two from questioning him too heavily. 

However, this did nothing to soothe Wei Wuxian's feelings. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his mind was racing, palms sweaty. 

_ I miss him. _

_ I miss him. _

_ I miss him. _

Who was this voice that kept echoing in his mind? He took a deep breath before straightening up, rubbing at his reddened eyes. 

"So...uh, what did I miss?" He managed as he looked at the other two. 

They blinked and raised their eyebrows at the other, Mian Mian shaking her head as she held up the grocery bags. "Well, sleeping beauty, we finished shopping and were trying to figure out where you were...but I think we have an idea."

Nie blinked and cocked his head to the side as he looked in the direction of where Mian Mian's eyes were. He smirked when he saw the retreating back of none other than Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat, holding onto the case of his flute as he scoffed and kicked at the ground. 

"What? No. I just. Uh. Well. How much did you see?" 

"All of it." They said in unison.

"And you didn't help me?" Wei almost screamed, eyes wide and jaw slack. 

"Seemed like you had all the help you needed." Nie hummed as he winked at the other, pulling out his fan as he hid a smirk. 

Wei balled up a first, gritting his teeth.

"Bastard." 

Mian Mian giggled softly as she grabbed her friends, hugging them close to her. 

"Let's get something to eat, boys, I'm starving. We can tease Wei Wuxian more about his love life at home." 

_ Love... is that really what it was that he was feeling?  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The story takes inspiration from the book "Until we meet again" by IamLazySheep, and the book/film The Untamed by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.


End file.
